


Anything You'd Like to Do

by h0ld3n



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Bellow Pearl, Blue Pearl - Freeform, Episode: s05e27 Together Alone, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Episode: s05e27 Together Alone, Short One Shot, Shy, Spoilers for Episode: s05e27 Together Alone, Yellow Pearl - Freeform, new episode of steven universe inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ld3n/pseuds/h0ld3n
Summary: Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl guard the room while their Diamonds require a very private conversation about what to do about Pink.





	Anything You'd Like to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short

After the ball, Yellow and Blue Diamond cleared the room in record time. They needed absolute privacy to discuss what to do with Pink. Yellow and Blue Pearl were the last out of the room. They had to clean up the rebel fusion’s gems, the eyes of their diamonds boring holes in them as every second ticked onward. The silence was unnerving. Once they had grabbed the gems, they rushed to guard the door, to make sure their Diamonds would be uninterrupted. Yellow stood in silence as Blue pulled out a holo pad which she used to begin sketching what had just unfolded.

 

When Blue Pearl finished her drawing, she put the holo pad back into her gem and simply stood in silence next to Yellow.

 

After a long while of silence, Blue Pearl spoke up to Yellow “Is there anything you’d like to do if you could?”

 

“That’s irrelevant; my feelings towards actions are not important,” Yellow responded to Blue.

 

The soft-spoken Pearl then said something to surprise Yellow, “They matter to me.”

 

Yellow blushed and answered the question, “I guess, if I could do anything, I’d get to know you.”

 

Blue responded with something even more shocking, “If I could do anything, I’d want to fuse with another gem, just to see what it was like.”

 

“That’s perverse!” Yellow exclaimed.

 

 Blue looked away shyly and said nothing. Yellow began to feel bad about her outburst. The first person to really care and she had called them disgusting for sharing a secret.

 

“I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry,” Yellow admitted and Blue looked back at her, “If you would like you can draw me again.”

 

 “Ok,” Blue smiled and pulled out her pad again and Yellow struck a pose.

 

After Blue finished one, Yellow struck another and another and more until they were both smiling giddily.

 

“Thank you, no one’s ever given me attention like this before,” Yellow said blushing again.

 

"No one’s ever really liked my drawings before,” Blue muttered back.

 

“I’d want to, too!” Yellow blurted out embarrassed.

 

“Want to what?” Blue asked quietly.

 

"Fuse, it just seems so exciting and different,” Yellow closed her eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Blue was quietly smiling.

 

They sat in silence again.

 

Before they could start talking again, they heard their Diamond’s calling them.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for the next episode, thanks for reading.


End file.
